


A Little Too Close To Home

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: As they film "When The Levee Breaks", a distressing memory comes back to Jensen.





	A Little Too Close To Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if this needs a spoiler warning, but spoiler for filming of 4x21 - "When The Levee Breaks".

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Jared or Jensen, no matter how much I wish I did. This story is a complete work of fiction and no money has been made.  
**A/N:** Just a short little H/C that I had hoped someone would have written from the filming of 4x21.  
==========

No one would debate that season four was the most difficult to work on. The physical, emotional and psychological toll it took on the whole crew was more than it had been on any other season. The filming of “When The Levee Breaks”, with all of its physicality, drained everyone.

It was the end of the week and they were working on the panic room scenes. Jensen had read through the scenes and knew what was going to happen. He stepped off into a corner to prepare himself, putting himself into Dean’s headspace.

The last scene of the day was where Jared was thrown around the room and collapses during the detox. Once they were able to pull this off, they’d end filming for today with a day off tomorrow which was sorely needed.

The director called for places. Jared got into place and the scene started. Everything started out well, hitting marks and nailing cues. Then it came time for Jared’s seizure. Jensen watched it happen, helped Jim bring him down to the floor, got his belt off and in Jared’s mouth. Jim said his line and waited for Jensen to answer. He gave Jensen a few beats, letting the terror in Jensen’s eyes work the scene. Suddenly, Jensen bolted up and out of the set. The director called “cut!” and Jared was up and on his feet in no time.

“What happened?”

“Let me go check on him,” Jared replied. He walked out of the set, looking around to see if he could find Jensen. He walked off stage and peered around to see if he saw Jensen anywhere close. It wasn’t until he reached Jensen’s trailer that he heard the sobbing from inside. Jared opened the door to find Jensen on his couch, tears streaming down his face. “Hey, hey,” Jared said softly as he pulled Jensen into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around his co-star. “Shhh, Jen. It’s okay.” Jensen buried his head in Jared’s chest. Jared ran his hands up and down Jensen’s back. He kissed the top of Jensen’s head and gently rocked him. “Wanna tell me what’s going on?” He could feel Jensen’s tears on his shirt, Jensen sniffling and hiccupping trying to get himself under control.

Jensen pulled his head just far enough away so he could be heard. “I was a junior in high school. I was dating this girl, Kristin, who I really cared about. She meant the world to me back then.” He paused. “We’d been dating about six months when one night, we were walking through this park near where she lived, holding hands, all that. Then, all of a sudden, she dropped like a stone and began to just convulse on the ground. I had no idea what was going on, never knew she had any medical problems. She didn’t wear an ID bracelet or anything. I watched, helpless, until she stopped shaking. I didn’t know what to do. I picked her up and ran as fast as I could to her house. Her parents weren’t home, so I called 911 and went with her to the hospital. Even in the emergency department, she was still thrashing around a little, to the point where they,” he gasped, “put soft restraints on her so she wouldn’t hurt herself. I waited there until her parents got our message and got there. They thanked me for taking care of her, told me she was epileptic and weren’t surprised that she hadn’t told me. They told me to give her a few days, then come on back and see her at home.” He shook a little. “Freaked me out so much. Just watching her like that. I would have done anything to get her to stop and get her safe.”

Jared kissed the side of Jensen’s head. “I’m so sorry, Jen. I didn’t know.”

“It just brought everything back, you know?”

Jared nodded. “Did you go back and see her afterwards?”

“Yeah. She apologized to me, told me it hadn’t happened in a while. She didn’t want anyone to know because she didn’t want anyone to treat her differently.” He leaned in closer again. “It just…reminded me. And I went blank.”

“It’s okay, Jen. I’m here and I’m okay,” he reassured him. “Promise. Swear I haven’t kept any secrets like that from you.” He tightened his hold briefly. “I know this is going to be tough for you. It’s tough for me, too. But we have to do the scene again. I’ll talk to Jim, and I promise, we will do all we can to only have to do this one more time, if you can hang in there with us, not blank out. Think you can do that?”

“Don’t worry about talking to Jim.”

“It’s no problem, Jen. I’m sure he’ll understand.” Jared put his hand on Jensen’s cheek and gently ran his thumb over his cheekbone. “Hey. Look at me.” Jensen raised his head to meet Jared’s eyes. “We’ll do this. We’ll nail it and it’ll be all over.” Jensen nodded. “You okay?”

Jensen hesitated and then nodded slowly. “Yeah. Sooner we get this over with the better.” He squeezed Jared. “Thank you, Jare.”

“Anytime. You know that. All’s you have to do is tell me. We’re in this together, dude. Always have been.” Jared pulled away and held out his fist. Jensen knocked fists with Jared and they headed back to the panic room to get this scene done.


End file.
